


Vanilla

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Does Lucy count as a character?, F/M, Ice Cream, PWP, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Post S5 AU. Robbie's back and Daisy's with him in Los Angeles to start up a new SHIELD office. A nighttime grocery run doesn't mix well with vengeance and back at the base, ice cream ends up not being the only thing that's melting.





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



The garage of the newly minted SHIELD base in Los Angeles was dark when Robbie pulled Lucy into it. He turned the ignition off, and without the rumble of the engine, the silence was unbearable. He glanced over at the girl sitting in the passenger seat. Her head was bowed, and her arms crossed.

He sighed.

“I’m sorry, Daisy,” he tried.

Her lower lip crept out a fraction.

“The guy was involved in human trafficking. We saved—”

“Stop,” she snapped. “I’m not mad. At you, or the Rider. I’m just…it was supposed to be a grocery run.”

“It didn’t take that long. The cops are cleaning up the mess.”

“I know. That doesn’t mean I’m thrilled that you went all fire-skull and Lucy heated up like a furnace.” She paused to rub at her face. “Robbie, I’m so glad you’re back and I’m so glad to be here with you, but I was really hoping for a break.”

His fingers flexed around the steering wheel. He wanted to yell at Daisy. A break? When did he ever get a break? The Rider had taken one look at that…

Robbie grit his teeth. The Rider seethed just below his skin, wanting him to reach for Daisy. He hadn’t been allowed to come back from his little interdimensional trip for no reason. He pushed the demon down, insisting she was never going to jump him if he was on fire. The Rider subsided. Thank god for shared goals.

Technically, Daisy was the agent in charge of SHIELD’s new L.A. office. Though at the moment, it consisted of him and her since they’d only been here a week. Eventually, there’d be new recruits, but right now it was just them, sitting in a dark garage and not going to their bunks. He still had the house, but it was mostly Gabe’s pad now.

Robbie undid his seatbelt and turned towards Daisy. “I’m sorry things got a little hot in here—” The rest of his terrible innuendo that probably wasn’t going to work was cut off as Daisy’s face fell.

“Hot!” she yelped and undid her seatbelt, grabbed her bag of groceries from the back, and was out the car door and slamming it behind her in a second flat.

Robbie groaned and dragged his hand down his face.

 _Go after her!_ the Rider prompted, and he rolled his eyes at it. “I’m going, I’m going,” he muttered.

****

Daisy set the paper bag down on the garage floor and dove in to grab her prized pint of extra-special vanilla bean ice cream. She could tell it was completely melted just from how the sides of the carton gave under her fingertips.

Robbie came around the front end of Lucy, and Daisy glared at him, though he didn’t seem to notice as he pulled his jacket off. Frowning, he poked a finger at his ribs. “That bastard got a good hit in. I think he tore my favorite shirt.” He yanked his shirt over his head and examined it. For several heartbeats, Daisy forgot exactly what she was mad about.

Robbie flicked on a lamp that was sitting on a workbench and the play the shadows and the glow over his muscles was breathtaking. She swallowed as her mouth went dry.

Reality came crashing back in as her hand squeezed the pint of ice cream and the lid popped. White, liquid ice cream streamed over the top of the container and down her hand to drip on the floor.

A slight tremor shook the building before she could stop it. Robbie spun around, and for a second she could see the Rider looking out of his eyes. It made her heart pound like crazy.

“Your stupid car melted my ice cream,” Daisy said.

Robbie stalked over to stand right in front of her. He studied her hand before raising his gaze to her face. “What’re you planning on doing about it?” His voice was low and dark.

Daisy raised an eyebrow. She flicked the top of the ice cream container all the way off, and it dropped to the floor. Cocking her head to the side, she raised the container and poured the contents down the front of Robbie’s chest. It slicked down his front and darkened the front of his jeans.

He kept his eyes fixed on her face. “Same question,” he ground out.

How the freaking hell was she supposed to know what to do? Get him a towel? Run away?

Daisy put her hands on her hips and glanced down again, though this time her gaze got caught by the not so small bulge in the front of Robbie’s jeans.

She inhaled sharply.

Part of her wanted to run. She hadn’t been with anyone since Lincoln, and that’d been sweet, and nice.

Robbie was neither of those things.

Daisy had swallowed a lot of darkness since then. She didn’t need nice.

But she wanted sweet.

Leaning forward, she spread her hands through the thick liquid ice cream still on his chest. She bowed her head and dragged her tongue through the mess. It’d been the high-dollar stuff, and it still tasted delicious.

She met Robbie’s eyes, which were now hooded. “Should I stop?”

“Fuck, no.” He gripped the hair at the nape of her neck and tugged her head back to slam his mouth into hers. His tongue drove between her lips, and he tasted of ashes, sin, and syrupy vanilla.

Daisy moaned, kissing him back wildly.

His propelled her backward until she bumped into the side of the car. Breaking the kiss, he yanked her shirt over her head, and she unfastened her bra, pulling it off and letting it fall to the concrete.

Robbie swore under his breath as he popped the top button of his jeans and adjusted his cock through the front of his pants.

Her blood felt molten as it pulsed through her veins.

Sliding a hand through the remaining ice cream on his abdomen, he brought his palm to her breasts and swirled the while liquid over her nipple before bending to catch the point between his lips.

Her cry was almost a sob, and she clutched at his bare back. “Need you,” she whimpered. Parts of her she’d thought had died along with Lincoln were coming back to life, and they were roaring for attention.

“I’ve got you,” Robbie said, trailing open mouth kisses up her chest to her neck. He nuzzled and licked there as his hands undid her pants. He started to push them down, but she grabbed his wrists. With a cry, she spun them, pinning Robbie against the car.

His eyes swirled with fire, and the ground shook and heaved, sending Lucy sliding a few inches. Daisy moved with Lucy, keeping Robbie pinned. “My terms,” Daisy ground out. Robbie nodded, and the glow in his pupils faded.

Good.

She kissed him, nipping at his lips. His answering growl made fresh heat blossom in her belly. Her breasts were sliding through the mess on his front, and she groaned loudly. Breaking the kiss, she undid his zipper and knelt as she pulled his jeans and underwear down his legs. His cock jutted out proudly, and she licked her lips.

There were white streaks of ice cream along his shaft.

Daisy glanced up and found Robbie watching her closely. She put a palm on his thigh and darted her tongue out to lick the cream off his cock. He groaned and slumped against then side of the car. His musky taste mixed with the vanilla was intoxicating, and she mewled as she lapped at him. Just to be sure she’d got it all, Daisy slid her mouth over the head of his dick and sucked as much as she could into her mouth.

Robbie moaned, and his hips jerked.

She bobbed her head a few times, then let him go. Standing, she pushed her pants off and stepped out of them.

“You’re beautiful,” Robbie rasped. He fisted his cock, stroking it as he drank her in. Between her legs, her pussy throbbed.

“We doing this?” she asked, and he nodded. “I’m clean, and on the pill.”

“I’ve got a demon inside me. I haven’t had so much as a cold with it in here.” He grimaced. “And there’s no way I would have caught anything since…a while ago.”

Daisy had to stop herself from laughing. He looked so perturbed. “No?” she asked, as she swayed closer to him.

“The Rider’s picky.”

That was a whole load of questions for another time.

There were still remnants of ice cream on both of them as she hooked an elbow around Robbie’s neck.  

“This will work better if your back is against the car.”

Daisy knew she’d be giving up some control, but he was right. She nodded, and he pulled her around so she was the one pinned, her body between Robbie and the car. Hands on her ass, he urged her to put her legs around his waist. She hopped up and clasped him tightly.

“Ready?” He asked, bracing his palms on Lucy’s top.

She reached between them to grab his cock and position it at her opening. “Ready.”

Robbie thrust sharply into her, and she cried out at how full she felt as he buried his entire cock inside her. He paused, and she dug her heels into his rear. “Don’t fucking stop.”

His hips rocked, and his cock glided in and out of her.

“More.”

He growled and started pistoning into her. The angle was perfect, and he was grinding against her clit with each plunge inside. She bit his shoulder as he drove her higher and higher.

It was wild and rough, and exactly what she needed.

Daisy’s head fell back, and Robbie’s mouth went to her neck. He pressed open-mouthed kisses there, his lips searing against her skin.

The clutter on the shelves rattled, and her nails bit into his back as she came. No sound escaped her throat as her hips jerked and her legs trembled.

Robbie slowed his frenzied pace. “Daisy,” he breathed against her skin. “My girl.”

She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. His kisses were sweet, and she swirled her tongue around his until he broke off and pressed his cheek to hers.

His muscles stiffened, he slammed his cock into her twice more and came with a grunt. She held him and rubbed his back soothingly as he shuddered through his climax.

Her feet returned to the floor, and Robbie stepped back, his dark eyes unreadable.

“That was…” She cut herself off, nice wasn’t the right word at all. “On fire.”

Robbie grinned, then threw his head back and laughed.

“Let’s get cleaned up, dressed, and the rest of the food put away,” she said, enjoying his mirth and how relaxed he looked.

“We got something else to do? Because I was thinking somewhere besides the garage—”

“Later. Right now I seem to be down a pint of vanilla because someone’s car decided to go all easy-bake oven.”

Robbie glared.

“So,” she continued, waved a hand. “I thought you should take your girlfriend out for ice cream.”

“I should?” He looked stunned and mouthed the word ‘girlfriend’.

“Uh-huh. We’ll stop by Gabe’s on the way back, he could probably use a shake to help with the studying.”

****

Lucy’s engine roared as Robbie wove through traffic, heading for the local Baskin-Robbins.

He squealed to a stop at a red light and patted the dash.

“What flavor are you going to get?” he asked his…girlfriend. His heart raced at the word, and the Rider settled down inside him to doze in contentment.

“Mmm, probably anything besides vanilla.”

“Oh?” He glanced at her before letting the clutch out as the light changed.

“I’m not usually a vanilla kind of girl.”

“Could have fooled me.”

Her laugh was from the belly. “You’ll see, I like all kind of things.”

Flames licked along the edges of Lucy’s hood as his thoughts raced. “But sometimes still vanilla?” he asked because it wouldn’t be so bad to just be normal every once in a while.

“Yes, Robbie.” She grinned at him. “Sometimes still vanilla.”


End file.
